


Echo

by EmeraldFondue



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Angst, Apart from elphie everyone is just mentioned, Elphabas POV, Gen, Kiamo Ko, POV First Person, Song Based, not really any ships, only hints at elphaba/fiyero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during her time in Kiamo Ko, The Witch ends up on a mountain in the middle of the night. </p><p>I’m out on the edge and I’m screaming my name<br/>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<br/>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I’m alright<br/>But it’s never enough </p><p>(somehow exploring the name changes from elphies pov)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Echo**  
  
It was already late at night when the Witch took the old broom once more and left Kiamo Ko. Not yet good enough for long distance flights, they took halt at the top of a mountain.  
The Witch took a deep breath and gazed at the lonely forest beneath her. Hawk eyes would be able to see the Vinkus from the mountaintop, but the Witch did not even try. She left the stubborn broom between some rocks, threatening the poor thing with the mentioning of fire, and then she went to the edge. Only a few minutes from her vehicles hiding place.  
  
Staying in Kiamo Ko had become awfully comfortable and her original mission was nearly forgotten. But not the memories that had let her to this.  
The Witch let out a long and trembling breath of air, remembering times she had avoided to recall in her mind. But the cold wind pushed her into the howling sound of suppressed conversations. Noises. Words. Names.  
She whispered what he used to call her; “Fae.” the Witch wanted to laugh at it but didn't feel like laughing.  
The quiet echo sounded nothing like her lover’s pet name. Oh, all those names she had been called before. They seemed to be playing in her mind like a broken record. Brought back by cold winter air and the high of the hill. Lonely silence making her head noisy.   
  
“Ow Fabala”, she pitied the girl who once was known by this, even if only in secret. But had she really changed since then? Didn't she still wish for her fathers love?  
She shook her head and returned to the secure train of thoughts, which had caught her in this weak moment.  
“Little frog… Oh nanny.”, she sighed and went on, “Elphie.”  
The Witch couldn't lie to herself in this manner. Deep inside she still had a soft spot for Glinda and Boq. Maybe one would even say that she missed them a bit, but the Witch would take this to her grave.  
Lost in thoughts, her eyes were fixed on the dark and almost starless horizon.

“Sister Aelphaba..,” she clenched her teeth as those rusty memories of her time as a mount brought her closer to the newly developed thinking about the strange boy, Liir, who had followed her into the West.  
The West. The Vinkus. Kiamo Ko. “Auntie Guest. Auntie ‘Witch’,” she almost spat out the last word, now that she was to be known only as ‘The Witch’. Or even the ‘Witch of the West’. It almost sounded nice, but not quite. But oh didn't it roll easily off ones tongue?   
  
“Elphaba,” she sighed after long minutes of silence. The sound rode back to her on the wind, painfully numbing the Witches ears.  
“Elphaba,” she said louder this time. It seemed as if the dark of the night swallowed her name as one, taking what was his now, only giving back broken syllables. Pieces of what once was.   
“ELPHABA”, the Witches voice was loud and trembling metallic like frozen thunder.

“ ELPHABA!!!”, she was screaming on the top of her lungs. But no answer. The only thing that followed was her echo. Elphaba didn't listen. 

“ELPHABA! ELPHABA! ELPHABA!”  
The almost desperate scream made her shudder and remember how tears would burn her green, bony cheeks like caustic liquid.  
“ELPHABA!!”, had it a conscious, the wind would believe she was in search of a long lost.  
"Elphaba,” the Witch couldn't or didn't want to understand the pain in her chest. Wasn't it she, who had forbidden the sisters, Sarima and whoever else would dare, to call her by this? Yes. Elphaba was long gone. And so were Elphie and Aelphaba. Fae was lost in anguish. Fabala dying and gasping. None of them would return from their silent graves.  
She was the Witch now. Whatever that would mean. 


End file.
